<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strawberry Cookies by goldenspecter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785360">Strawberry Cookies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenspecter/pseuds/goldenspecter'>goldenspecter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Austistic Turtles, Baking, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Raph is babey and i will not be told otherwise, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:41:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenspecter/pseuds/goldenspecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mikey here was just about to tell me what we could do to cheer Raph up while he's sick," Donnie says. "Mikey continue?"</p><p>Now that Mikey had both of his older brothers attention, he grins. "I was thinking we make strawberry cookies!" He does his jazz hands as he says this and is met with looks of something that he can only put as disapproval. "What?"</p><p>"You do know that everytime that we have tried to make it-" Donnie starts. </p><p>"We mess it up and Raph has to come in and save our butts from burning the cookies?" Leo finishes, "What would be different this time?"</p><p>Mikey huffs, "We are doing this so we can cheer him up and to prove that we can do something on our own!" he says, "That's what got Raph sick in the first place!"</p><p>Or rather, Raph gets sick after helping his brothers recover from the poisoned pizza puffs. Mikey, Donnie, and Leo take a shot at baking cookies for Raph while trying not to burn their kitchen down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donatello &amp; Leonardo &amp; Michelangelo &amp; Raphael (TMNT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strawberry Cookies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hmmm, for a friend who said, "Raph and Mikey baking strawberry cookies." But I had to make it a sickfic and slightly emotional. Raph is babey and I will die on this hill. </p><p>Takes place after the Pizza Puffs episode.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
        <span>Raph is sick. It’s been a few days after the whole mystic poison thing when he keeled over and Donnie blames it on the fact that he was very close contact with Mikey, Leo, and Donnie while they were trying to figure out an antidote for the mystic sickness. Raph had displayed classic symptoms: coughing, fever, nausea, and he’s currently in bed holding his teddy bear and oversized dragon plush close to his chest while buried under the blanket. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“Sorry I can’t make the cookies with you today Mikester,” Raph says with a sniff. “I know you really wanted to make those cookies.”</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“It’s okay, Raphie. You’re sick and the only thing you need to do is to get better,” Mikey says, wanting to reach out and touch Raph but he doesn’t, not wanting to risk getting sick and starting a cycle of sickness in the lair. “You’d say the same thing to us.”</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>Raph shakes his head. “I’ve shouldn’t have gotten sick,” he complains, leaning over his bed to vomit in the trashcan next to his bed. The snapping turtle groans and whines in misery and Mikey can not resist the urge to pat his brother’s head as his way of giving comfort. Raph leans into the touch, nuzzling his head in Mikey’s hand. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“Aw bub, you can’t be so hard on yourself,” Mikey says. He hears Raph whimper as he buries himself in the blanket. “You can’t blame yourself.”</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>Raph doesn’t say anything but holds his teddy bear and dinosaur plush tighter to his chest. Mikey pulls away from Raph, heading out of the sick turtle’s room, drawing the curtain closed to give his older brother some privacy. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>Mikey heads over into Donnie’s lab, where per the usual, he was working on upgrading one thing or another. This time, it appears to be Shelldon. Donnie is hunched over the bot, carefully working on something concerning the bot. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>Donnie didn’t bother looking over his shoulder as he notices Mikey walking into the lab, “What is it you want Micheal? As you can definitely see, I am working on something very important,” he says boredly, setting his welding torch down. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“It’s about Raph,” Mikey says and Donnie stills for a second.</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“Is he getting worse?” </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>Mikey shakes his head, “He's just really down. I was thinking the three of us could do something to cheer him up?" </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>Donnie lets out a breath he didn't know he’s holding. "Maybe you should have started with that first, Micheal," Donnie says, trying to play off the fear that had taken over him. "What did you have in mind?"</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>"I was thinking we-"</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>"What's up my not as cool as me brothers?!" Leo says as he slides into Donnie's lab. Seeing Mikey and Donnie, he squints, "What are you two up to, Miguel and Donald?"</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>"Mikey here was just about to tell me what we could do to cheer Raph up while he's sick," Donnie says. "Mikey continue?"</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>Now that Mikey had both of his older brothers' attention, he grins. "I was thinking we make strawberry cookies!" He does his jazz hands as he says this and is met with looks of something that he can only put as disapproval. "What?"</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>"You do know that every time that we have tried to make it-" Donnie starts. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>"We mess it up and Raph has to come in and save our butts from burning the cookies?" Leo finishes, "What would be different this time?"</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>Mikey huffs, "We are doing this so we can cheer him up and prove that we can do something on our own!" he says, "That's what got Raph sick in the first place!"</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>Donnie and Leo looked away guiltily, knowing that their older brother trying to keep them away from the poisoned pizza puffs, keep their symptoms under control while trying to help them get an antidote is the sole reason that Raph is sick. They had taken advantage of their big brother and the fact that he would always be there for them and used that as a reason not to try and figure out solutions for themselves. They hear Raph throw up again from the lab, hear Dad give their older brother medicine, and hear Dad trying his best to comfort the sick turtle. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>Leo nodded his hand and put his hand out, Mikey and Donnie's hands resting on top of his. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>"For Raph," Leo says. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>"For Raph!" Mikey and Donnie cheer. Splinter shushes them, warning them that they're too loud. But that didn't stop the brothers and their plan. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>They owe it to Raph. </span>
      </p><p>
        <span>"I found an easy recipe online," Donnie says, pulling up the recipe on his laptop once the three are in the kitchen. "It shouldn't be too hard."</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>"Donnie have you met us? We make anything easy more difficult than it needs to be," Leo says, leaning against the table. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>"Don't set us up for failure!" Mikey says with a frown as he smacks Leo's arm lightly. "What do we need?" </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>"Leo get the bowls and vegetable oil," Donnie orders. "Mikey, get the eggs, strawberries, and lemon juice. I will grab the sugar, flour, and baking powder."</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>Each turtle went off to grab their respective items, meeting back at the table. Leo, Mikey, and Donnie sit the stuff on the table with the two younger turtles turning to him. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>"So Donnie, what do we do first?" </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>Donnie pulls his goggles down, squinting at the laptop screen, "Well it says to preheat the oven to 350 regress Fahrenheit but I don't trust us to not burn the kitchen down before we even started the recipe," he says, ignoring Mikey and Leo's offended 'Hey!'s. "Let's start off with an egg first."</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>Mikey pulls an egg out of the carton, hits it on the rim of the blue bowl Leo slides out and slowly pulls the cracked eggshell apart, watching with determination as the yolk falls into the bowl. "Success, what's next D?"</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>"I will carefully measure out two tablespoons of lemon juice, two teaspoons of vanilla, half a cup of vegetable oil, and half a cup plus two tablespoons of sugar," Donnie says, jumping up to grab the measure cups and begins to measure out the ingredients. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>"Can I pour it in?" Leo asks, failing to hide his smile when Donnie jerkily nods his head as the tech turtle shushes him. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>Donnie hands Leo the carefully measured vanilla and Leo is ecstatic to pour it in.  </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>"Gimme the next one Donnie!"</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>"Patience!" Donnie hisses, as he caps off the vegetable oil. Handing it to Leo, "Here you go."</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>"This is going great so far," Leo whispers excitedly, pouring the oil in the bowl. "I think we might have a chance this time!"</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>"You really think so?" Mikey asks, stars shining in his eyes. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>"Gentleman, I say we have an eighty-nine percent chance of getting this right," Donnie says, digging the measuring cup into the bag of sugar, pulling it out and pouring some of it out until he reaches his desired quantity. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>"I'm no genius but what's the other eleven percent for?" Leo asks. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>"One must always make room for error," Donnie answers smartly, looking back at the laptop. "Now we whisk it together. Mikey, would you do the honors?"</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>"Heck yeah, I would!" Mikey shouts enthusiastically, taking the bowl away from Leo, grabbing a whisk, and begins to whisk it together. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>"Add a teaspoon and a half of baking powder and a cup and three-quarters of flour as you mix it, Mikey," Donnie adds. Mikey hums as he does exactly that. Donnie turns to Leo, "We are cutting up strawberries, my fellow twin."</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>"You acknowledge me as your twin?"</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>"It's the only time I'm doing it, so savor it," Donnie says, grabbing two knives and handing one to Leo. He pulls the strawberries over to him, grabs one, placing it in his hand, and slowly cuts off the stem. The older turtle slices the strawberry down the middle, slices the halves again, and then chops the four halves into cubes. Leo looks on with interest, grabs a strawberry of his own, and tries to emulate what Donnie did. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>When Leo finishes and looks down, he slumps his shoulders in disappointment. Donnie's strawberry looks nice and even while his...his looked lumpy and uneven. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>"Don't be so hard on yourself," Donnie says, punching him in the shoulder. "It'll take time and practice. Besides Raph won't care if they aren't perfect." </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>Leo gave him a small smile, "Yea, you're right!" He says, his smile stretching out into a full grin. "How many are we cutting?"</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>"Enough until we get a cup's worth," Donnie replies, picking two strawberries, one for Leo and one for himself, and starting the process all over again. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>It takes the two no time to chop the strawberries, getting a cupful in less than ten minutes. Donnie calls Mikey over, Leo pours in the strawberries as Donnie and Mikey fold the strawberries and mix it in with the dough. Once they mixed it in, Leo grabs a sheet of parchment paper, lines a cookie sheet while Mikey preheats the oven. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>As the oven heats up, the three brothers start working on taking the dough, forming small balls and placing it on the cookie sheet. They finish quickly and the oven was ready to bake the cookies. Mikey is just about ready to place the cookies in the oven when Donnie stops him. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>"What are you doing bro?" Leo asks. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>Donnie gets a handful of sugar and sprinkles it on top of the cookies, "Perfection," he smirks. "You know how Raph likes sweet things." </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>Mikey slides the tray in the oven and slams it shut. "We did it!" He says pumping his fist in the air. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>"We're not quite out of the woods yet," Donnie clarifies, "We got fifteen minutes to wait." Pressing a few buttons on his wrist, he sets a fifteen minutes timer. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>"Hopefully Raph doesn't figure out what we're up to," Leo says. "You think he'll be mad?" </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>"I hope not," Mikey says, looking down at the ground. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>"Well we won't find out until fifteen minutes later," Donnie says. "Brace yourself gentlemen."</span>
      </p><p>
        <span>Fifteen minutes later, the cookies were done. Donnie slides his oven mittens on, takes them out of the oven, and sits them on the table. Leo and Mikey lean in, taking a whiff of the heavenly smell that the cookies are giving off. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>"That smells so good," Leo says, reaching out to grab one. "I must taste one." </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>Mikey harshly smacks Leo's hand, pouting at the red-eared slider as he Yanks his hand away. "Raph gets the first cookie!" Mikey says firmly. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>"I know but they smell so good," Leo says, “It’s not my fault they smell so delicious!!”</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>Donnie picks up the tray and begins to walk away from the table, "Now that I know I can't trust Leo not to eat these before we go to Raph, I'll take them up to him." </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>Leo and Mikey trail after him, all the way up to Raph's room. Leo slowly pulls back the curtain and steps into Raph's room. "Raph?" Leo calls out. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>"Leo? That's you?" Raph answers back, voice hoarse and rough. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>Leo takes a few more steps, with the other two carefully following behind. "Yeah, big guy it's me," Leo says softly, "Brought Mikey and DonDon with me too."</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>When Leo finally reaches Raph’s bed, he can see just how miserable the snapping turtle looks. Bunched up tissues scattered on the blanket, red-rimmed eyes, the works. “Why are you all here?” Raph says, “I don’t wanna make you sick again.”</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“You won’t Raph,” Leo promises, “In fact, we have something for you!”</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“Really?”</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>Donnie steps forward, lowering the tray of cookies in front of Raph. “We made you strawberry cookies,” Donnie explains. “We wanted to prove to you that we could do something on our own.”</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“And to say we’re really sorry,” Mikey cuts in, “Since we’re the reason we got you sick in the first place.”</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>Raph looks up at his three younger brothers, tears welling up in his eyes as he smiles for the first time since he’s been sick. “Aw, I don’t deserve you guys,” he says reaching up to take a cookie off the tray. He takes a bite into the cookie and the tears that pooled in the corner of his eyes fall. “I really don’t deserve you guys.”</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“Nonsense, for it is us who does not deserve you!” Donnie protests. “Really, we don’t.”</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>“I second that.” “I third that.” Leo and Mikey say in unison. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>The three turtles sit on the floor next to Raph’s bed, keeping their oldest brother company as the four teens eat the strawberry cookies.</span>
      </p><p></p><div class="translated-text">
<p></p></div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave a comment and kudos!! &lt;3!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>